


My Star

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Humiliation, Other, Short, Teasing, Undertail, drool, heartrubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>having fun backstage~</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a friend and posted in pastebin, then on tumblr, then... here. okay. tumblr's asrielking, if you care.  
> edit: holy crap this was the first heartrubs fic in the whole mtt/reader tag and i AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF I SET A MILESTONE
> 
> KEEP SINNING, MY FRIENDS

“Keep your eyes on me, darlings!” Mettaton flashed a gleaming smile, waving a white cloth over the rabbit on a table in front of him. He was doing a quick magic show. Just another of his talents. “And one, two, three -!” He swiped the cloth away, and voila, it disappeared.

The audience, flabbergasted, cheered and clapped, staring at the table. You, though. You kept your eyes on him. They never left his charming eyes. You could feel him staring straight at you. You smirked. Things were going just as planned.

“Thank you, everybody! It saddens me that we must part…”

The show ended and the audience soon made its way out of the filming studio. You, however, stuck around a little bit. Walking slowly, hoping to catch another glimpse of him. A crew member prodded you towards the door after a few minutes, insisting that you couldn’t stay. You grumbled a complaint but started heading out. Something caught your arm just as you were to exit.

“Now, now,” the silky robotic voice chided, “why leave so soon?” You turned and grinned. “Hello, sweetheart. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
“Oh my, has it,” you growled. “Seems your crew doesn’t remember me, though.”

“Just text me, darling! You know I’ll let you backstage in an instant,” he tugged you closer, tickling a finger up your arm. “Shall we, then?”  
“Please.”

He escorted you backstage, teasing you with little kisses and butt grabs along the way. You couldn’t help but giggle at his attempts to get you aroused. He pushed the dressing room door open, pulling you in by the wrist. The instant it shut, he pressed his lips to yours, twirling you around in a little circle. Though you returned the kiss, you broke it fairly quickly.

“Ah,” he sighed, pouting. “You wouldn’t believe the anticipation I’ve had, waiting to see you again…”

“Oh? Do tell.” You grabbed a hold of his waist. You were going to be in control today. “I want to hear every detail…” He blinked, taken aback.

“W-well, darling, I… oh!” You had slid a single finger up against his heart. “I-I-“ Hearing him stutter was the greatest thing.

“Don’t hold back, now!”

“Ri-right,” he inhaled. “Well, I’ve been doing a lot of… touching… and-“

“Show me.”

“What?!” He laughed nervously. “Surely you can’t be seri –“

You cut him off, pushing him to the wall and trusting your finger deeper into his heart. His words turned into a short moan.

“Oh, I’m serious. Touch yourself for me.” His hands had dropped to his sides, balling up in fists against the wall. You grabbed one with your unoccupied hand. “And tell me alllll about it…” 

He shook in anticipation, not resisting to you replacing your fingers in his heart with his own. “W-well I..” You manipulated the fingers to rub. He gulped. “I… touched myself every night… waiting…”

“Good.” You left him to his own devices, releasing your grasp. Your face angled down into his neck, breathing hot air over it.

“And- and hoping you’d come sooner- oh, god,” he moaned out. “Look- look at m-me…”

“Oh? You’re going to have to do more than that to get my attention…” You grinned, reaffirming your hold on him.

“I.. I wanted to call you so badly and-“ he quaked, inhaling sharply. “And ask you to see me and oh god, oh fucking god, stop this torment!” 

You snickered and pulled your face just far away enough to glance down. Ah, that delectable pink goo was seeping out of him, beginning to cover his fingers. And was he going at it hard, too. His heart throbbed, a soft pink light emitting from it. Delicate pouts and moans escaped his lips.

“Mm,” you hummed, “and did you like getting yourself off..?”

“Yes!” He panted. “Yes, I- I loved it- ahh!” He chewed on his lower lip, holding back. The whirrs and grinding of gears and blips of his sexual frustration began taking over and overloading his audio. You grinned and decided he’d finally had enough.

You wrenched his hand away from his heart and stuck the dripping fingers into your mouth. Your other hands became preoccupied with massaging into his heart. He stuttered out clicks, choking on exhaust. The honeysuckle sweetness of his goo coated the insides of your mouth and ran down in between your fingers. This was beyond satisfying. He trembled beneath you, crying out- you knew he was getting close.

“Look at me,” you spat out his fingers. “Look at me while you cum.” He could barely flutter his eyes open in time before the drone of dial-up sounds spilled out of his speakers. Bits of frothy pink goo started leaking from his lips. You gripped a full hand around the heart, feeling it beat and tremble and squirt out onto you. He convulsed and started slipping, choking on his own orgasmic cries. Good, this was good, this was… very good. 

You could overstimulate him- but maybe, not tonight. Another night. You allowed him to finish, staring straight into his rolled-back eyes and gaping mouth. 

“My star,” you whispered, pulling your hand away.


End file.
